


red (all of me remembers you)

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Beard Burn, Biting, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, horny bois, horny bois in love to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Aftermath of today's JackGyeom instagram live





	red (all of me remembers you)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not horny the weather got me actin goofy <.<
> 
> shoutout to the jackgyeom live, inna and mel for bringing this about
> 
> p.s. it's all good consensual rough fun down there my people

Jackson likes to think he’s a patient man. Operative term: likes.

He was the possessor of average restraint, but after joining the entertainment circle and being taken apart by life’s trials and tribulations before being put together again, he now had enough patience to rival Buddha’s.

Or that’s what Jackson liked to think.

Because hooking your hand like a bird’s claw in your boyfriend’s shirt and pulling the neckline down hard enough to make it tear a little so he could start making out with the skin there mere minutes after talking to your fans is not something a controlled man would do.

“Hyung - what?” gasps Yugyeom, struggling to process this sudden and rapid segue from the Instagram live to being pushed into headboard to be molested.

In the periphery of his vision, Yugyeom’s fingers scrabble towards Jackson’s phone, checking to make sure the live had _really ended_ and Jackson appreciates the younger boy for having that many wits about him for getting murdered by your bandmates for coming out to the fanbase via an accidentally broadcasted rough makeout session was _not the vibe._

A brief sharp pain blooms under the paper thin skin stretched across his collarbones which brings his attention back to the matter at hand. Calling it a rough makeout session was being generous; the bright red hickeys blooming against the light pink backdrop of beard burn made it seem like a heartfelt mauling. _And Jackson’s hands were going up his shirt -_

Yugyeom races to grab them but it’s too late. Jackson’s hands are where they want to be and Yugyeom violently arches his back with an emphatic curse as fingers twist and pull, blunt nails digging into the areola.

Yugyeom moans, long and drawn out, nails digging into Jackson’s forearms as he bears through the rough and loving treatment he’s being subject to. Jackson waits, relaxing his unyielding grip on the nubs for the fraction of a second, waiting for Yugyeom to call everything to a halt, or safeword it out, but all Yugyeom does is lean forward and press a kiss to the crown of his head. 

Gently.

_Permission granted; wreck me hard, daddy._

Jackson pushes his face back into tops of Yugyeom’s pecs, but he’s hindered by the grey shirt which meets its swift half demise as Jackson grips the neckline and rips it apart, eliciting a slight jump and whine from Yugyeom about how that was his favorite shirt. Yugyeom’s nails are still hooked into his forearms, carving crescent moons into the flesh that Jackson will trace with his fingers later before the stylists yell at him to cover them up. Periodically, he’ll press into those grooves and appreciate the dull throb of pain, reminding him of their origin.

Jackson cuts his whining short by placing his lips in the middle of his chest and then scrapes chin against it and keeps repeating the motion until the flesh is hot and chafed, pulling out tiny whimpers every time the stubble was dragged against the tender skin.

It’s amazing how little it takes to get Yugyeom going, thinks Jackson dumbly, as he takes in the shaky breathy mess of the boy in front of him. Bright-eyed, red-cheeked, covered in an erratic bite marks and vague outlines of Jackson’s mouth (probably because of the lip tint Bambam had put on him earlier) all framed nicely by the remnants of the torn sweatshirt.

Well, if he was being honest, Yugyeom had been riding on the edge of the horny the second he’d walked into the hotel room and the sexual tension had just simmered and simmered for the entirety of the live broken the minute Jackson had chucked his phone aside and put his hands on Yugyeom.

Ah well, details, he thinks and slips his hand under the waistband of Yugyeom’s sweats, palming at the wet heat there, letting out an appreciative whistle. “You’re so wet.”

“And whose,” Yugyeom pauses to take a bracing breath, his bangs falling into his eyes cutely “fault is that?”

Jackson grins, wicked and gleeful at the same time and squeezes, making sure Yugyeom can feel the metal of the rings pressing up against his slick cock too. "Mine." 

Whatever Yugyeom was about to say, is lost because of that very action. Instead of some snarky retort or whiny pleas, Yugyeom slips on to his back, head hitting the pillow, the lamplight shining down his marred chest, shiny with perspiration. Jackson’s handiwork starts from the divot of his collarbones and ends right below Yugyeom’s belly button. 

Later, he’ll soothe the irritated skin with soft presses of his mouth and cream. Later, Bambam will yell at them, annoyed at having to do their skincare routines again. Jaebum will tsk at them, disapproving of how they chose to spend their allotted sleeping time. Later, a lot of things will happen.

But for now, Jackson will take Yugyeom apart slowly, before putting him back together again.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> what even are tenses honestly
> 
> p.p.s. i swear i had a good title for this but it slipped my mind when jackson slipped his hands into yug's pants


End file.
